


police and hacker.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Louis, M/M, Police Officer Louis, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Top Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: полицейский!Луи, хакер!Гарри.<br/>Не у каждого работника полиции идеальное прошлое, и не каждый хакер так горяч, как этот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	police and hacker.

— Я имею право на звонок? — спросил молодой парень, стоя за железной решеткой.

— Да, но только один, — Луи вздохнул и кинул ему старенький телефон, а парень пытался его не уронить.

Томлинсон любил свою работу, но ему порядком поднадоели молодые парни, которые попадали за решетку из-за каких-то мелочей.

Он помнил, как когда-то был одним из них. Безбашенным и не осознающим свою дальнейшую судьбу. Что только он не пробовал в раннем возрасте; травка, лёгкие наркотики, фотографии весьма не детского характера, но сейчас эта жизнь в прошлом.

В свои двадцать семь Луи — один из лучших полицейских в городе. Свою работу он выполнял чётко и быстро, без промедлений. Конечно же, ему предлагали заниматься более серьёзными заданиями, но Луи отказывался, надеясь, что именно он сможет направить молодых людей на правильный путь, как когда-то офицер полиции, Пол, помог ему.

Он открыл ноутбук, находящийся на его рабочем столе, и проверил электронную почту.

from: harcker  
 to: louist91

Привет, красавчик, познакомимся? ;) 

Луи улыбнулся уголком губ, потому что это настолько глупый вопрос, и написал ответ.

from: louist91  
to: harcker

Боюсь, что нет :) 

Луи поднял голову и увидел, что парень за решеткой все еще разговаривал по телефону. Через несколько секунд его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении.

from: harcker  
to: louist91

А если так? *фото*

Луи застыл, не веря своим глазам, потому что на фото, которое прислал незнакомец, был изображен он. Это одна из его фотографий, сделанных в молодости, когда некоторые платили ему за возможность подрочить на его упругую задницу. И Луи был уверен, что таких фото не осталось, что он избавился от них, но, видимо, что-то пошло не так.

Он помнит, как делал то фото. Фронтальная камера, зеленые трусы, открывающие вид на прекрасные ягодицы, солнечный свет и обзор на его татуировки. Это фото даже не было никому отправлено, он помнит, как делал его только для себя, потому что он действительно любил своё тело. Он просто захотел сделать фото, но точно не отправлять его кому-то.

from: louist91  
to: harcker

Откуда у тебя это?

 

from: harcker  
to: louist91

Это мы можем обсудить при встрече.

 

from: louist91  
to: harcker

Что тебе от меня нужно?

Пальцы Луи задрожали, потому что очевидно, что нужно этому человеку. Вдруг это какой-нибудь старый морщинистый извращенец? Хотя этот вариант, скорее всего отпадает, потому что старикам нечего делать на электронной почте.

from: harcker  
to: louist91

Я думаю, ты догадываешься, чего я хочу. Жду тебя завтра в отеле "The Laslett" к семи часам. Надеюсь, ты будешь умным и придёшь один ;)

 

***

 

Луи стоял возле входа в отель ровно в семь, но к нему никто так и не подошёл. Дворецкий несколько раз спросил, нужна ли ему помощь, на что полицейский только качал головой, продолжая осматривать отель. Он не был самым дорогим, но и дешёвым его нельзя было назвать. Красивые балконы и широкие окна приковывали взгляд, а небольшие фонари позволяли увидеть некоторые тени постояльцев, которые копошились в своих номерах.

Луи глубоко вдохнул, как кто-то со спины обвил руки вокруг него. По всему телу пробежали мурашки, а мышцы живота свернулись, но не из-за страха. Чужое тело было теплым, и после нескольких минут на холоде отстраняться от него не хотелось, но всё слишком пугало.

– Ты даже не пытаешься отойти от меня, Луи, – послышался хрипловатый голос за его ухом.

Полицейский тут же отреагировал и рывком свернул руку незнакомца за его же спиной.

– Хэй, полегче, иначе тебе будет плохо, – прошипел он.

Луи отпустил незнакомца и, наконец, поднял на него глаза и... о, господи, да он лёг бы под него и просто так, без причины. Черные узкие джинсы, словно вторая кожа, облегали длинные стройные ноги, широко распахнутые глаза и сумасшедший ореол из кудрей на голове. Томлинсон был готов упасть прямо там, возле входа в отель.

– Как тебя зовут? – удалось ему выдавить из себя.

– Гарри, а теперь пошли в наш номер, – он грубо схватил Луи и потащил к лифту под удивленный взгляд консьержа.

– Пусти, мне больно, – Луи поморщился и вырывал руку, потирая запястье. Его сердце отстукивало бешеный ритм, пока они поднимались по лестнице, а колени подкашивались.

Гарри открыл дверь ключом, пропуская Луи вперёд. Номер достаточно большой и выполнен в светлых тонах. Полицейский прошёл внутрь, замечая вторую комнату — спальню. Он зашёл туда, снимая с себя пальто и кладя его на кресло. Кровать огромная, что кажется, будто на ней поместится пять человек. Колени тряслись, потому что Гарри зашёл следом, и на его лице играла ухмылка.

– Ты ведь знаешь, зачем здесь? – кивок. – Ты делаешь, что я хочу, а я забываю о фотографиях.

– Но как я могу быть уверен, что ты забудешь о них? – Луи наклонил голову и прожёг Гарри голубыми глазами, пытаясь сделать вид, что он против такого развития событий.

– Никак, тебе придется поверить мне, – кудрявый пожал плечами, подходя к полицейскому и шепча ему на ухо. – Давай же, ты ведь тоже этого хочешь.

– К черту всё, – у Луи сорвало крышу, потому что невозможно устоять перед таким голосом.

Он взял лицо Гарри в ладони и впился в него поцелуем, страстным и желанным. Дыхание сбилось, а тело обмякло, опускаясь на кровать. Голова кружилась, а ощущение рук на талии сводило с ума. Луи схватил Гарри за волосы, оттягивая их. Поцелуй становился мокрым и скользким, набирая обороты. Руки блуждали по разгоряченным телам, снимая ненужную сейчас одежду. Язык Гарри хозяйничал во рту Луи, а тот тихо поскуливал от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Гарри застонал, но звук был заглушен поцелуем, который превратился в борьбу за первенство. Языки сплетались, посылая волны возбуждения и заставляя член встать колом. Вспышки удовольствия горели в глазах.

Терпеть было невозможно, и, когда на них остались одни боксеры, Луи проникнул рукой в трусы Гарри, сжимая его член. Кудрявый застонал от удовольствия, широко распахивая блестящие зелёные глаза. Полицейский водил рукой вверх и вниз, чувствуя, как его ладонь становится влажной. Он коснулся пальцами яичек, сжимая и разжимая их, заставляя Гарри стонать ещё громче, срывая голос.

Луи опустился ниже, срывая с Гарри боксеры и проводя кончиком носа по его члену. Он уткнулся в бёдра, вдыхая их запах, наслаждаясь моментом. Губы обхватили головку, а руки легли на бёдра. Луи дразнился, лаская уздечку, а Гарри недовольно стонал, прося больше ласки. Луи заглотил до середины, перемещая одну руку на яички и сжимая их. Член в горячем плену пульсировал, а Гарри извивался в блаженстве, сминая в руках белоснежную простынь. Полицейский заглотил глубже, чувствуя, как головка упёрлась в нёбо, делал круговые движения языком и ускорял темп. Он сосал быстро и важно, чувствуя удары о горло. Он притянул Гарри ближе к себе и упёрся головой в его живот. Гарри вплёл пальцы в его волосы, оттягивая их. Луи чувствовал, как тело в его руках тряслось, поэтому выпустил член, оставляя между губами лишь головку и обсасывая её. Он ощущал, как сперма Гарри выплёснулась наружу, поэтому последний раз провёл языком по его члену и позволил кончить себе на лицо. Голубоглазый чувствовал, как его ресницы покрылись чем-то вязким, а Гарри потянул его вверх, убирая жидкость с глаз и целуя его. 

– Это был лучший минет в моей жизни, – прошептал кудрявый.

Луи ответил на поцелуй, садясь на бедра Гарри. Он толкнулся вперед, пытаясь ощутить хоть капельку трения, потому что он все ещё не кончил. Зеленоглазый сжал его член, заставляя вскрикнуть и кончить ему в ладонь.

– Ты взял с собой смазку? – прохрипел Луи.

Гарри встал с кровати, подходя к своей куртке и доставая оттуда бутылочку и презерватив, а Луи воспользовался возможностью полюбоваться его округлой задницей. Кудрявый окунул пальцы в бутылочку и притянул полицейского к себе. Губы столкнулись, а палец проник в сжимающуюся дырочку.

– Луи, расслабься, – шепнул Гарри, и Луи послушался.

Он успокоился, и ещё один длинный палец проник в отверстие, принося немного дискомфорта. Гарри водил пальцами по кругу, разводя их и сгибая. 

– Готов? – Луи кивнул.

Гарри сорвал упаковку с презерватива, раскатывая его по члену. Он перевернул Луи на живот и подставил головку члена к анусу. Он вошёл наполовину, и Луи зашипел, потому что боль пронзила ноги. Гарри повернул его лицо к себе и поцеловал, сминая губы и обводя их языком, отвлекая Луи. Он вошёл до основания, и Луи громко застонал, видя звёзды в глазах. Гарри толкался в него быстрее, заставляя волны возбуждения пробежаться по всему телу. Они громко стонали, их тела тёрлись друг о друга. Толчки ускорились, Луи сжал простынь в руках, и костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. Гарри зарычал и схватил Луи за волосы, оттягивая их и целуя красные губы полицейского. Луи перевернулся и посмотрел Гарри в глаза, пытаясь не упасть в обморок. Он схватился руками за его спину, царапая пальцами бледную кожу. Зеленоглазый наклонил голову и опустил губы на шею Луи, засасывая и обводя языком, оставляя еле заметное пятно, которое через несколько минут станет багровым. Луи чувствовал, как приближается к концу и посмотрел на Гарри, давая понять ему это. Тот кивнул и стал толкаться ещё быстрее. Они выкрикнули имена друг друга и кончили. Луи запачкал живот Гарри своей спермой. Он опустился и слизнул её, после целуя кудрявого, давая ему попробовать себя на вкус. 

Они расслабились, восстанавливая дыхание. Луи вжался в подушку, а Гарри посмотрел на него.

– Нам нужно принять душ, – сказал кудрявый.

– Мы сможем сделать это вместе, если я немного отдохну, – ответил Луи.

– Не ты ли был против всего этого? – Гарри усмехнулся, поворачиваясь лицом к Томлинсону.

– О, заткнись, – простонал Луи.

 

***

 

Они зашли в ванную. Луи был завернут в чистую простынь, и ему нравилось ощущение чего-то мягкого на теле, а еще ему нравилась рука Гарри, лежащая на его талии.

Луи сел на бортик, а Гарри наклонился, чтобы включить кран и набрать воду. Кудрявый посмотрел на Луи, и его глаза загорелись. 

Смотря на него сейчас, такого по-хорошему уставшего, рассеянного, прижимающего к себе простынь, трудно было сказать, что он полицейский. Он казался крохотным комочком, нуждающимся в ласке, которую Гарри был готов ему дать.

Вода дошла до середины ванной, и Луи скинул с себя ткань. Он сначала коснулся воды кончиком пальцев, смотря на температуру, потом опустился в неё, расслабляясь.

– А мне места не хватит? – Гарри улыбнулся, смотря на него.

Луи подвинулся, освобождая для него место. Гарри сел в воду, облакачиваясь о спинку ванны. 

– Ты можешь лечь на меня, если хочешь.

Луи кивнул и устроился на груди Гарри, вытягивая ноги и касаясь ими других.

– Ты расскажешь мне, откуда достал фото? – вздохнул он.

– Ты действительно хочешь это знать? – Луи кивнул:

– Да, конечно хочу.

– Я – хакер, Луи, – ответил Гарри. – Мне было скучно, и я решил взломать сайт с данными обо всех полицейских в городе. Там я наткнулся на тебя, – он улыбнулся. – Ты мне сразу понравился, поэтому я решил поискать на тебя ещё информацию, и, как оказалось, не зря. Я увидел много очень интересных фото, поэтому решил попытаться получить тебя. Даже если это было шантажом, – закончил Гарри. – Почему ты так легко пришёл? Ты даже не пытался меня переубедить или что-то подобное, нет. Почему?

– Я очень боялся потерять работу. Сейчас она – смысл моей жизни, и я не знаю, почему эти фото все ещё где-то есть. Я надеялся, что с моим криминальным прошлым покончено, но, видимо, я ошибался, – Луи усмехнулся. – Какие ещё фото ты видел?

– Я видел много интересного, и у меня сейчас встанет, потому что я вспоминаю все твои фото, – он провёл пальцами по бокам Луи, останавливаясь на бедрах и поглаживая их.

Луи повернулся к нему лицом, кладя руки на грудь Гарри. 

– Я могу объездить тебя, – шепнул полицейский ему в ухо, проводя по нему языком.

Гарри простонал, а Луи скрутил его соски пальцами, доставляя удовольствие. Щеки Гарри были румяными, а глаза блестели. Луи наклонил голову и взял сосок в рот, немного прикусывая и проводя по нему языком. Зелёные глаза закатились, дыхание было снова сбито. 

Луи устроился на бёдрах Гарри, седлая их. Их тела горячи до невозможности, и полицейский толкнулся вперёд, создавая трение. Он взял оба члена в руку и провёл по ним. Они застонали, но звуки глохнули в поцелуе, мокром и жадном. Член Луи был зажат между их животами. Он поднялся и провёл членом Гарри по своему анусу, трясь об него. Полицейский, подрагивая, взял член кудрявого в руку и направил к дырочке, аккуратно насаживаясь, чувствуя вспышку удовольствия. Он опустился, а Гарри застонал из-за жара вокруг своего члена. Луи повернулся и захныкал, потому что почувствовал, как член Гарри задевает простату. Он поднялся, а потом резко опустился вниз, снова попадая по комочку нервов. Гарри положил руки ему на бёдра и приподнялся, толкаясь в Луи. Луи стонал от удовольствия, зажмуривая глаза и впиваясь ногтями в плечи кудрявого. Он крутил бёдрами, насаживаясь и оставаясь в таком положении несколько секунд. Луи скакал на члене Гарри, вырывая из обоих стоны.

– Луи, я скоро, – прорычал Гарри, хватаясь за бортик.

Луи выпустил его член из себя и провёл по нему рукой несколько раз, заставляя себя и Гарри кончить с громкими стонами.

Гарри притянул полицейского к себе, целуя его в макушку и обнимая. Он переплёл их ноги, и они ещё недолго лежали в ванной.

 

***

 

Луи кутался в одеяло и смотрел в окно. На улице была глубокая ночь, и Гарри спал рядом с ним. Томлинсон смотрел на него, и в его голове яркими картинками проносились недавние события. Уголки губ приподнялись, и он подполз ближе к Гарри, обнимая его за талию, надеясь, что утро наступит нескоро.

 

***

 

Гарри проснулся от того, что почувствовал, как кто-то ударил его в живот. Он поморщился, открывая глаза, и увидел Луи, который сладко сопел, прижимаясь к нему. На его лице крохотная улыбка, заставляющая живот Гарри скручиваться.

– Прости, – едва слышно прошептал Гарри, выползая из объятий Луи, чтобы найти свои вещи, разбросанные по номеру.

 

***

 

Полицейский участок – определённо не то место, в котором Луи хотелось бы сейчас быть. 

Утро в отеле было одним из самых худших в его жизни. И, если честно, он сам не знал, на что надеялся.

Гарри, наверное, часто так делает; находит компромат на людей, а потом заставляет их ублажать себя. От таких мыслей Луи тускнел, и в грудь взбиралась обида. Он не хотел так думать, нет.

Парень за решеткой смотрел на него и не мог понять, что не так сегодня с полицейским. Он не первый раз попадал в эту камеру, и Луи всегда был строг, а сейчас Томлинсон просто сидел, сложив руки, и смотрел в стену.

Звук от нового сообщения эхом разлетелся по помещению, и Луи дернулся, доставая телефон.

from: harcker  
to: louist91

Если у тебя нет желания убить меня или посадить в тюрьму, может, ты хочешь встретиться со мной возле парка сегодня вечером в шесть?

На лице Луи было недоумение, а парень, сидящий в камере пытался понять, что же написали полицейскому, но после того как Томлинсон широко улыбнулся, парень расслабился, понимая, что теперь полицейский не будет сидеть и смотреть в стену. И в подтверждение своим словам через секунду он слышит:

– Эй, парень, ну-ка встань с лавочки и подойди к решетке.

И Луи не мог понять, почему заключенный так доволен.

 

***

 

Часы показывают 18:15, и Луи опаздывал, потому что его задержали в участке. Он, не стесняясь, бежал ко входу в парк, замечая, что там нет того, кто ждал бы его.

Видимо, Гарри решил, что Луи не хочет прийти, и ушёл домой. У Томлисона были причины не подходить даже на сантиметр к Гарри, но он пришёл. 

– Ты пришёл, – шепнули ему на ухо, и руки обняли его крепко-крепко.

Луи прикрыл глаза, и крохотная улыбка расползлась на лице вместе с бабочками в животе.

– Прости меня, – тихо сказал Гарри, затем поворачивая Луи к себе и аккуратно целуя, боясь, что тот его оттолкнет.

Но Луи ответил, кладя руки ему на шею и проводя по ней холодными пальцами. Гарри улыбнулся и руками коснулся его талии, сжимая её.

– Прогуляемся?

– Да, конечно.

 

***

 

Всю прогулку они разговаривали, и Гарри постоянно извинялся за то, что оставил Луи одного в номере, сбежал.

– Слушай, Стайлс, я даже не надеялся тебя ещё когда-нибудь увидеть, поэтому заткнись и перестань извиняться, – сказал Луи, сосредотачиваясь на своей руке в руке Гарри.

– Да, прости. И я снял нам номер. Если ты хочешь, мы можем пойти туда позже, – он виновато улыбнулся, а Луи кивнул, сжимая его руку.

 

***

 

– Тот же номер, что и в прошлый раз? – Луи приподнял бровь, смотря на Гарри.

– Да, я подумал, что у тебя должны быть о нём хорошие воспоминания. После того, как я тебя бросил, – он пожал плечами.

Луи подошёл к нему и прошептал на ухо:

– А вот за это мы тебя накажем.

Полицейский ворвался в его рот языком, жадно целуя и снимая с него футболку. Гарри трогал его за бёдра, чувствуя что-то в кармане Луи.

– Это то, о чём я подумал?

– Совершенно верно, – Луи толкнул его к кровати, доставая наручники и приковывая ими руки Гарри к изголовью. 

Гарри чувствовал, как наручники натирают запястья, но молчал. Луи снял с него штаны, оставляя только боксеры, в которых растёт бугорок. Он поцеловал Гарри, прикусывая его губы так, что на зелёных глазах выступили капельки слёз. Полицейский провёл руками по мягкой коже Гарри, целуя его шею и оставляя на ней отметины. Он снял с обоих боксеры и провёл рукой по члену Гарри, медленно и дразняще. Кудрявая голова стукнулась об изголовье, когда Гарри дёрнулся. Он захныкал, а Луи сделал вид, что не слышит. 

– Луи, п-пожалуйста, – Гарри пытался пошевелиться, но наручники мешали сделать это.

– Бросишь меня ещё раз? – Луи провёл языком по члену Гарри.

– Н-нет, – хриплый голос дрожал, а его хозяин извивался в кровати.

Луи достал презерватив и раскатал его по члену. Пальцы окунулись в смазку, затем аккуратно входя в Гарри. Кудрявый шипел, но терпел, когда Луи толкал их глубже, задевая простату. В глазах темнело, а искусанные губы раскрывались в немом стоне. Луи вытащил пальцы, смотря на возбуждённого Гарри, нуждающегося в его члене.

– Пожалуйста, Лу, – Гарри хныкал, потому что ему было нужно, чтобы его заполнили.

– Что ты хочешь, малыш? – Луи издевался, проводя языком по дорожке волос на животе.

– Войди в меня уже, – стонал Гарри.

Луи одним рывком вошёл в него полностью, попадая по нужной точке. Гарри сжал пальцы так, что костяшки на них побелели. Луи вышел на всю длину, а Стайлс крутил бёдрами в надежде найти хоть что-то. Полицейский, видя мучения кудрявого, снова вошёл. Он схватил Гарри за задницу, приподнимая его и вбиваясь. Толчки становились быстрее, и звуки шлёпающихся друг о друга тел разносились по номеру. Гарри закрывал глаза и громко стонал каждый раз, когда член Луи входил в него.

– Лу, к-коснись меня, – попросил он.

– Нет, ты кончишь от моего члена, –прорычал Томлинсон.

Гарри чувствовал, что ему нужно одно прикосновение, и он будет на пике, но руки были прикованы наручниками, а Луи жёстко трахал его, не собираясь отвлекаться на член Гарри. Не успевая ни о чём подумать, Гарри ощутил, как Луи кончил в него. От этого чувства он громко застонал, изливаясь вслед за полицейским.

Луи вышел из него, снимая презерватив и освобождая руки Гарри от наручников. Кудрявый притянул его к себе, чувствуя, как Луи расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

– Ты ведь не уйдешь? – прошептал Луи, засыпая.

– Нет, ни за что, – ответил Гарри, закрывая глаза.

И он не ушёл.

 

***  
Год спустя.

 

from: harcker  
to: louist91

Привет, красавчик, выйдешь за меня? ;)

 

Примечание к части:

Фото, которое Гарри прислал Луи в самом начале: http://cs628020.vk.me/v628020861/415b6/VMJp80wZcW8.jpg


End file.
